Bad Timing
by Moonrays and fridays
Summary: “I’ve got to believe that at some point there’s gonna be a right time for us.” He said as she stood by her car, waiting to escape. “Yeah,” She smiled, “Maybe.” What if Rory had stayed with Jess that night in Philadelphia?
1. Chapter 1

"I've got to believe that at some point there's gonna be a right time for us." He said as she stood by her car, waiting to escape.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Maybe."

"Drive safe Gilmore." He warned as she got in and sped away, back to Yale and the boyfriend and a bunch of questions. But somehow he knew she'd be back.

***

He traced his fingers over her skin, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting in that perfect curve of her neck.

"I know you're awake," She drawled, soft from sleep, "I always know."

She turned over to face him, and there was a lightness there, that glowing part of him that the rest of the world only got to see in his books, but she had seen from the beginning.

"Hi."

"Hi."

They kissed gently, trying to push the uncertainty away. The same thought crossed both their minds, but they knew better than to say it. _This is so much better than last time._

"So, you gonna stay for breakfast?" He asked, moving from the bed and pulling a t-shirt over his head.

She spread out on the bed, arms wide and closed her eyes, smiling. "Can I stay forever?"

"Sounds good to me," Jess grinned as he went through to the kitchen to turn on the coffee maker, "Not looking forward to getting back on the road?"

She sat up, and just grinned, "I love it, so much. Writing articles, making contacts, did I show you my credentials? I have credentials! It's almost like being a real adult now."

"But…"

"But I miss my mom, and Luke and decent coffee and waking up in the same bed every day and some of the places we visit make me insane with how satisfied they are to do nothing- this is a presedential election for god's sake!"

"Woah, easy there tiger, drink your coffee and relax. No-one's gonna change the world in a day, although if they were I'm betting on you Rory Gilmore."

She just smiled and sipped her coffee. "So…"

"So…" He assumed the worst.

"Are we gonna talk about the thing we're not talking about?" She asked meekly.

"I guess we could," he tried to stay casual, "Or we could file it in a folder with pretty much everything else between us, entitled 'Bad Timing' and move on to brighter things?"

'That really really works for me." She sighed in relief. "So, where's good for breakfast in this town?"

"In bed." Jess grinned, setting down her cup as he reached for her. He was not going to let it slip away this time.

****

"I'm really glad you're here." He said, leaning in. This was key, if she leaned in too…it meant that he wasn't an idiot, and the things he was thinking were right.

She leaned in, "Me too."

Abandoned bookstore after a brilliantly successful night, and here was Rory Gilmore, offering herself to him. The angst he'd had over sending her that invitation, and he was right all along.

He moved in to kiss her and it felt right, like it always had. The same gentle sweetness with that passion buried deep beneath. Someone else had kissed her and slept with her, someone else had taught her how to unlock that passion that was inside her, that need he'd always felt from her. And now, here they were, and it was finally the right time.

When they broke apart she looked shellshocked.

"You okay?" he stroked her arm gently.

"I…I really didn't expect that. I mean, I might have expected that but I didn't expect to feel…that."

"Which 'that' are we talking about here?"

"This thing between us." She stood up, confused and ready to bolt.

"It's me and you Rory, you know? There's always a thing." Too soon to tell her it was the only 'thing' that really meant anything to him. Too soon to tell her he still loved her. It was ridiculous, and he'd never got that right with her. Other girls were easy, but Rory Gilmore was still so much more.

"Yeah, I guess there was, there is." She still looked agitated, but he could see her looking at him anew, looking as she hadn't allowed herself before. She reached out and put her hand to his cheek. It seemed like forever till she made her decision. He knew, and Jess was not used to knowing more than she did, although he was used to knowing what she felt before she felt it. There was a need within her, although whether it was for him, he wasn't sure. She was hurting, and not quite herself, dulled down, washed out a bit. He had to take charge.

"D'you wanna come see the new thing I'm writing? Maybe watch a movie and get some chinese food?" He tried not to sound so eager.

She hesitated for a second, "Yeah, I'd really like that."

So they sat together on the couch for a long while, laughing and talking about Stars Hollow, wondering about Luke and Lorelai's wedding, and whether April was just smart or actually a genius.

There'd been wine, of course there'd been wine and beer, and the heat was flushing her cheeks so perfectly. He twined his hand through hers, and simply stared. When he leaned into kiss her she didn't lean away, and he started to feel her open up, to become his Rory again, the one from so long ago. When he pulled away, silent, she just nodded, and he lead her to his room.

It was passionate but awkward, not saying anything, not quipping or laughing. Silence was something new for them, and it didn't quite fit. Exploring her body had been a seventeen-year-old fantasy, and here she was, a present to be unwrapped. He took his time, trying to show her he cared, trying to let her know. She was satisfied but absent, she just kept staring into his eyes like she was hypnotised.

Later, when he woke, she was already dressed, writing a note on the desk.

"Hey, a Gilmore leaving quietly? Never." He joked, "Have you even had coffee yet? We could get some breakfast…"

She burst into tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have, I didn't mean to, but it's you, you know? It's us, and I…"

"Hey hey hey, come here." He shushed her, and pulling on some sweatpants and a t-shirt, sat next to her on the bed. "What's this all about?"

"You asked me yesterday if everything had been fixed. One thing hasn't." She looked up at him with those huge blue eyes, and his heart dropped through his stomach.

"You're still with that guy," He said emotionlessly, "And you're going back to him."

"I love him." She said angrily, "He cheated on me and I ran away to you and I still love him."

"So he cheated on you, and you cheated on him, and what now? You're going to go back and live happily ever after?" He shouted, "You knew I still…you knew I cared about you and you used me for it! You really have changed." He sneered, "All the money, and the asshole boyfriend who cheats on you. Maybe that's just you now, maybe I don't know you anymore."

"I didn't mean to, I…I didn't expect…"

"To feel anything for me, yeah, you've said." He growled.

"I really am sorry." She grasped his hand, and those watery blue eyes of her stared at him with that same absent look of last night. Of course, now, he recognised it as guilt, tinted with sadness.

He thawed a little. He wanted her. It wasn't all or nothing with him, if all he could have were her tears, he'd take those. "Anyone who knows you knows you never mean to hurt anyone." He squeezed her hand before standing up, "Besides, I suppose this is cosmic payback for the first time I left. Come on Gilmore, have some coffee before you go. It's Luke's blend."

After a long, quiet cup of coffee, she got ready to leave, head bowed and tail between her legs.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I really don't know. What good would it do, really?"

He shrugged, and handed her a bunch of papers. "Would you mind reading it for me? I know you're probably busy with Yale, Miss Hot-Shot Editor, but-"

"I'd love to."

"Thanks."

They stood in silence, and then shrugged and went to get into her car, giving him a small smile.

"You know, I've got to believe that at some point there's gonna be a right time for us." He said as she stood by her car, waiting to escape.

"Yeah," She smiled, "Maybe."

"Drive safe Gilmore." He warned as she got in and sped away, back to Yale and the boyfriend and a bunch of questions. But somehow he knew she'd be back.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Thanksto everyone who reviewed- this is my first GG fic, and I'm loving doing it! To answer questions, yes this will be multi-chapter and I'm going to keep switching back and forth between timelines. Feedback would be great. Thanks, Friday x_

2.

She was headed straight out on the bus again that afternoon, so they had a morning full of more laughter than she'd remembered in a long time. Then it was the Senator's speech and back to life on the road.

"You should write about it you know." Jess said, absently playing with her fingers as they lay on their backs on a shabby patch of grass not far from the soon-to-depart bus.

"Erm, hello, reporter." She pointed at herself, "I don't think you quite get what my job entails."

"No, I don't mean how you're writing now, obviously, do that, or ya know, get fired. I mean, why not write your own diary account of it, kind of like Thompson's 'Fear and Loathing on the Campaign Trail'. Maybe this will make history, maybe Obama will be someone we'll be seeing a lot more of. And maybe people will want to know what Rory Gilmore thinks of it all."

"A book?" She said thoughtfully, puzzled but pleased. He could already see her brain jumping about from angle to angle, possibilities and one-sided arguments.

"Rory Gilmore, published author." He said, charming her out of her daydream.

"Funny, got a friend at a publishing house who might be interested." She laughed.

He looked at her inquisitively.

"Friend?"

She blushed, "I didn't mean friend like _friend_, I meant it like _friend _friend, ya know?"

"Like a _Special_ Friend?" His eyes widened in faux-innocence.

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes, "You always knew how to make me squirm."

"It's a gift, what can I say?" he kissed her, "Don't go falling for any struggling authors out there on the road, 'kay?"

"Oh, so not my type." Rory grinned, kissing him one last time before she got up to get on the bus.

"By the way," She added as she dug into her bag, "I have something for you."

She handed over a copy of Jess's last novel, _Glass Blue Eyes. _He looked at her, confused.

"I made you some notes in the margins." She grinned and flounced off.

He waited and waved as she got on the bus, following her outline as she moved through the rows and got a window seat.

"Hey!" He called, and she opened the window.

"What?"

"You didn't say goodbye!" He laughed.

"Goodbye Jess."

"Goodbye Rory."

***

It felt like a long trip back to Yale. Rory stumbled between feeling guilty, then feeling justified, then being just plain confused about who and what she wanted. She wanted Logan, she loved Logan. Logan who had changed, had made a mistake, had been hurt and confused and wasn't used to normal relationships. Logan was a good guy. He was also planning to go off with The Life and Death Brigade, again, and he'd get hurt and she'd worry, and then what?

She gently stroked the manuscript on the seat beside her. _Glass Blue Eyes._ She hadn't been able to bear the idea of looking at it yet, though it filled her with excitement as much as trepidation. Pretty much like Jess himself. There he was, without the James Dean jacket or the monosyllables, well presented with his own business, doing something he loved; and there was still that danger about him that Rory found insatiable.

She realised there had only been three men in her life. Dean, she had already recycled until the spark got ruined. Had she done the same to Jess already? Did sex ruin everything? Dean had been the lovely one, the sweet, innocent and slightly stupid one. Like all three of them, he'd had potential, and she had so wanted to bring that out. But there was never that instantaneous need or desire. Logan was the opposite, he was so defined by her desire for him, that she became just one of his girls, 'keeping it casual'. And she'd found his potential too, or so she thought.

And then Jess, somewhere in the grey abyss, between wanting him all that time ago and never having him, between loving him and knowing him like no-one else, and never really getting what was inside his head. She wondered if it was funny that Dean was the only one who had never treated her like crap. Maybe anyone she was attracted to had to treat her badly at first? It was like being in the playground again, the pulling of pigtails.

She realised with a knot in her stomach that she really couldn't talk about treating people badly. She'd got back at Logan for something he'd apologised for over and over again. And she'd used Jess to do it.

There was really only one place she could go when she felt that low. Back to the Hollow.

***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ Thanks for the reviews, really makes my day! This is a short chapter, but they're being uploaded fairly regularly so far- so that's my excuse, short and sweet!_

3.

The campaign was easier after that, with phonecalls from Jess, and one more person to send a postcard to. He was working on the third novel and she had no idea how he chugged them out. He'd just got into his 'HeadSpace' as he called it, wandering round in a dream world for a week, and then wrote obsessively for a month. Another few months of edits, redrafts and alternate endings, and he was done. It was always the title that stumped him. She'd taken to just writing title ideas on the blank postcards.

She'd mentioned it to her mom, the Jess thing, and Lorelai was suprisingly supportive. Luke, of course, was thrilled, or as thrilled as Luke could be in the morning. And yet still, despite that first rush that returned with the rediscovery of an old romance, the perfect newness and heady unknown coupled with the comfort of knowing someone so well…she was unsure. It had only been six months since the Logan Proposal-Gate incident. She was recycling boyfriends again.

She'd finished her article for that week, and the pen rolled around in her fingers, itching for something to do… _The campaign trail, for any writer is just as much of a gamble as for a politician…This is my story._

And just like that, Rory Gilmore began to write for pleasure.

***

Rory had been huddled on her bed, covered in blankets when Lorelai walked in. She'd actually walked past the open door, only belatedly realising her daughter was home.

"Hey hun, something wrong?" She stroked Rory's arm over the covers, and saw tear tracks in the darkness.

"Mom, I screwed up big time."

"I'm sure it's not too bad, come on, hot chocolate, cold pizza, now." She rustled Rory out of the covers, and they padded into the kitchen. Luke wandered through, before saying an awkward 'hi' and wandering right back out again, claiming he was going to bed.

"It's seven pm." Rory sniffed.

"A wild one, that one." Lorelai agreed. "So come on, tell Mommy what happened. Fight with Logan?"

"Not exactly," Rory breathed deep, "Not yet anyway. I was angry. I said I'd forgiven him about the cheating thing, but I hadn't, I didn't know if I ever would. And then the invitation came in the mail, and I thought, of course!"

"Invitation?"

"Jess' Open House thing for his publishing house in Philadelphia."

"You can't deal with your boyfriend's infidelity so the 'of course' in this scenario is to go to Philly to see your ex-boyfriend?" Lorelai tried to be supportive.

"I wanted a break, and I wanted to see him again, to show him I was back on my feet. I just, I missed him. He may not have been…well he was flawed at seventeen but he never would have…him and Logan are different."

"Two different planets in a whole different universe. Donuts and Muffins. Bagels and…burger buns."

Rory shook her head. "You should have seen him Mom, he's just done so well for himself. He's published, working on another book. He has authors who ask his advice, and they have these poetry nights…He's worked so hard."

"You were proud of him."

"Yeah. And by comparison he seemed so secure, so compassionate…and he still cared about me."

"Cared is a past tense." Her mother pointed out.

"I slept with him." Rory rushed out the sentence, "And then I got up in the morning and apologised and told him I still loved Logan, and it was just because Logan had cheated on me, and I apologised some more."

"Oh no, poor Jess. What did he do?"

"He was upset, obviously, and then he was just, nice. He made me coffee and wished me luck, and let me go. He thinks…"

"What?"

"He said with us it's simply a case of bad timing, and it'll settle itself at some point."

"He's waiting for you."

"No, he's just-"

"Honey, trust me, he's waiting for you." Lorelai smiled, "That kid really did turn out alright."

Rory laid her head on the table, "I was horrible. Why was I so horrible? I used him."

"We all make mistakes sweetie, but you've gotta consider if you really can forgive Logan. Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

They drank their coffee in quiet for a few moments before Lorelai spoke up. "I knew you went to Philly anyway- Luke told me. I did kinda wonder what was going to happen."

"I'm still wondering." Rory sighed.

***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_Thanks for the reviews guys. So just a quick note for this chapter- I don't hate Logan! Infact, I quite like him in the later series, but I'm doing a Rory/Jess story here, so cut me some slack!_

_Also, one reader pointed out that my argument about Dean not treating her Rory badly wasn't exactly true- I definately agree! Dean is my least favourite, and he annoyed me, but he seemed a little lower down on the 'boys who were mean to Rory' scale. PLus I really don't wanna have to dea with writing Dean into this fic- it's hard enough getting rid of Logan!_

_Anyway, enjoy, please FB!_

_Friday x  
_

4.

The notes in the margin made Jess Mariano's eyes hurt. They appeared everywhere, scribbled, scratched out. Some were about how brilliant he was, how a turn of phrase made her feel. Others were not about the book at all, they were about how sorry she was, about how she felt about him all those years ago, and how she still felt. The pens were different colours, rainbows inked across the page, and he liked knowing she'd re-read his book five times, in five different moods. It was a wonder, and he loved being inside her head, guessing when they were written, what mood she was in, why she'd picked up the book again. And then, in typical Rory mode, at the back of the book she'd included a key: Red pen was the first time she read it, blue was the second. She included dates and state of mind. Everything was planned and frantic and brilliant.

Jess briefly considered publishing this edition instead, it held so many answers for his characters. He gave them their happy ending, and that was her criticism. She was angry, angry at him for letting them be happy whilst she'd screwed it up.

And Jess smiled, and got out his cellphone.

"Rory Gilmore." She answered authoritatively.

"You've been graffitying my margins Gilmore." He drawled, getting himself some coffee.

"I don't stay inside the lines." She grinned, not really sure what she was saying. Somehow his phonecalls made her a bit dizzy, fawnish. Her friends on the bus rolled their eyes, one mouthed 'Jess' quite obviously. She rolled her eyes back.

"They're brilliant." He laughed, "They highlighted bits of the book I'd never even thought about."

"Well maybe you should hire me as an editor."

"I think you've got a rather exciting life mapped out already."

"How's the book going?" She asked, sipping coffee and tearing off a piece of bagel.

"Finished."

"No way. Jess that's amazing!"

"Well, that's what I do, I amaze people." He laughed and she suddenly realised he never used to do that before. Laugh at himself. He still said the same cocky, dry statements, but everyone else would finally realise he was joking. Oh god, she was analysing.

"Can I read it?"

"I'm counting on it, with five different pens hopefully." He started, "But I'm holding it hostage."

"No fair!"

"No middleground Gilmore, you get the book when you come back to Philly."

"Bribery. How low of you." She sighed, "I don't think I can get away for a while."

She sounded so sad and worn out that he almost relented, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just got one more thing to miss on the road now, ya know?" She said easily, with too much honesty. His heart almost leapt.

"Al's pancakes?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to dignify that with a response. So you're not even going to tell me what the book's about?"

"Can't till I find a title."

"None of mine any good?" She yawned.

"I am not calling my novel HepAlien." He pointed out, "And if I do get a title, I'm holding that hostage too."

"I wish I could visit." She said sadly.

"I'm kidding Rory, your work is important. I just…"

"Yeah…?"

"I…well you _know_, right?" He coughed.

"Yes?"

"Argh, I miss you. Okay?"

She laughed, lightness and perfection, "Yep, miss you too Writer Boy. Call soon."

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

Jess Mariano had lost his cool. And somehow, he really didn't care.

***

"So you went to Philadelphia."

"Yes."

"To see Writer Boy."

"Jess."

"You slept with him."

"Yes."

It had taken Rory three cups of coffee at Luke's and a really long drive back to Yale, mainly talking to herself, practicing for this moment, to finally tell Logan the truth.

He'd been so pleased to see her, so grateful and apologetic, and it would have been so _so_ easy for her to lie, to pretend nothing had happened and to keep it locked up inside. There was guilt, but there was something inside her savouring that night, that contact with someone who saw exactly who she was. Who had fought with her and for her. But Logan or Jess? And the Jess from now or the Jess from back then? She suddenly wanted that boy in the leather jacket back, the one who raced into her room at Yale and asked her to run away with him. Why had she said 'no' just to make him stop talking? Why hadn't she listened? She wouldn't have run then, and she wouldn't now. But she so missed…something. Being the revolving light in someone's eyes, in someone's world. How selfish.

Logan had been silent for a while, and it was something that didn't suit him. She was trying to watch his emotions, see who he was going to play; the hurt victim or the arrogant asshole. Or maybe he'd be that boy she loved, the one who understood, who could take care of everything.

"Get out." His voice was croaky and menacing. She raised her eyes.

"You did exactly the same thing, I'm not saying that excuses it, but I'm being honest-"

"It's NOT the same thing Rory." He spat, "I thought you'd left me, and I found solace in something meaningless and stupid, and I apologised. You're standing here telling me you went and slept with someone else, your ex, because you couldn't forgive me. You got back at me. And you used that idiot to get revenge."

"It was stupid, but I was upset and I didn't know how to make the playing field even again. It…it sounds stupid but it made me realise how much I still loved you."

He exhaled deeply at that. She felt ashamed for pulling out that cliché. But it was true. She knew she could go back to their life now. Even. She wouldn't be poor little Rory, who Logan messed around on. She could convince herself back into it, she was sure.

"I don't want this anymore." He told her. "I'm going away for a few days, feel free to take your time getting your stuff out."

"_You're_ judging me? _You?_ The person I had to force into a relationship and then talked himself out of it? You're judging me?"

"Yeah, you twisted me into a relationship, you made me want you, and then you screwed me over. Don't act so innocent Rory, you knew what you were doing. The old you would have said no the minute he kissed you."

"Well then you've obviously infected me with something." She shouted meaninglessly.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope you get over it soon." He said with as much politeness as he could muster. "Bye Rory."

"Bye." She said to the empty room as the door closed behind him.

And then she sat down on the expensive couch, and cried. And whether it was from loss or relief, she had no idea.

**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

It felt like years before Rory had the courage to lift her head from her hands and analyse the situation. She had to go back to living with Paris and Doyle. She had to pack her stuff. She should probably call her Mom. Instead all she could do was curl up into a ball on the sofa and reach for her bag. She pulled out the book and a red pen. And with every word she read, every sentence she loved, she drew herself more into Jess' world, and she wanted to stay there, safe with the characters that were her friends, and parts of her past, parts of the boy she once loved, trapped in the lines of the page. She wrote the date in red at the back, and drew a little line to make a key. Under 'emotion' she wrote: guilty, tired, unsure.

It wouldn't be until the fifth time she read it, with a green pen, that she would scribble the words "Missing You."

*

He really didn't know if he was doing the right thing. She'd used to love suprises, but they were older and, if what he was doing was any indication, not necessarily wiser. He was on a plane to get to a hotel. A hotel where the bus was going to stop and where Rory Gilmore would be getting off, dragging her luggage into the Best Western. And he was going to stand there, like an idiot. And he was going to grin at her. And maybe, if he was lucky, she would grin and stand there and shake her head with surprise and pleasure. Maybe, if he was very lucky, she'd do that running into his arms thing that people always did in the movies. Or maybe she'd tell him, very politely and sadly, to go home because she had a lot of work to do and she didn't really do spontaneity anymore.

He tried to pretend that wasn't a possibility. He also really didn't want her to think it was a booty call. It was most definitely a Rory call. He'd learnt the first time, long periods of time without Rory Gilmore were definitely the least favourite moments. Trying to forget her in California, trying to convince himself that everyone was right about him, that he was a screw up and didn't deserve her and he was flunking out and ruining his life and he'd ruin hers too.

He might have been right.

He almost blushed when he thought of that night, the night he burst into her room, desperate with love for her, so sure that they could run away, that they could get an apartment of their own, be happy. He doesn't know what he was thinking- asking Rory to leave Yale?

He realised that he probably wouldn't have even got where he was today if he'd convinced her to he never would have convinced her. Even if she'd loved him then. Nothing got between her and that dream; Yale was what she'd been working for all those years before.

Except that guy had; Logan. Him and his family and her grandmother. They'd all stood in the way. He feels embarassed now, making this trip, taking a chance. She'll turn him away; she'll be apologetic, but she'll tell him it's a bad time.

He spends the rest of the flight contemplating whether or not he can make up an appropriate lie to explain why he's there. Somehow, 'just in the area' doesn't sound quite right.

*

Rory managed to bury herself in work in the end. Tactical Gilmore avoidance plan. She moved in with Paris and Doyle, she worked on the paper, she studied hard, and she went home to see her mom. Things still weren't quite right, but they were good enough. And really, without Logan there were less distractions. She was fine by herself. Perfectly fine.

Except it felt like her first year of Yale again, her first Jess-induced mourning period. Back then she'd imagined seeing him, imagined he'd visit. Imagined he'd want to take her away. And now? Now was no different. She couldn't get him out of her head. The look of shock, of disgust, and then just plain sadness.

It occurred to her that maybe he wasn't a screw up; that it was her fault. She tended to make bad decisions when it came to guys. Forced herself to move on, to find new people, new guys to fall for, when the right one had been there all along and she was too stubborn to move backwards. Like mother like daughter.

She read his book for the second time, this time with blue pen. The key at the back said 'lonely, sad, wanting to hide inside this book'.

She was hazy with sleep when she finished the story, but she couldn't relax. And then part of her realised- the book was a link. He wanted her to stay in touch. Maybe. He wanted her opinion. He asked her to read it, and it would only be polite to send him a quick email, explaining what she thought of it. And maybe apologising a thousand more times.

And so Rory Gilmore did what she did best and began to plan. How long should the email be? Should she mention Logan? Should she start with 'Dear' and end with 'Love' or 'Best'? Or should she just give up and move on?

She turned on her laptop and began to type.

**

He'd been standing outside the hotel for what felt like forever. He was on the phone to her now, trying to figure out how far away she was, and gauge her mood. If she was feeling crappy, maybe he could bolt and hide in the room he'd booked, pretending he wasn't even there.

Why was he so nervous? It made no sense. Of course she'd be glad to see him.

Except every other time he'd taken a chance it had never been the right time for her.

It would be fine. It would.

"So what's new with you?" She asked as he sat down on the step outside.

"Not much, how you doing? Worn out? Stressed?" He pressed and then realised he sounded like an idiot.

"No, I'm great. Got a really good interview today. I'm going to crucify them in print…or rather, I would if I wasn't a completely neutral journalist with absolute integrity."

"You're going to bury them aren't you?"

"Oh yeah." She laughed, "Wish I could come see you. I really didn't truly understand how this 'living on the road' thing would affect us."

"Huh." Jess smiled. Gotcha. "So you heading to a hotel for the night?"

"Yeah should be there in a minute actually. I cannot wait to brush my teeth and have a bath, and curl up. If only I had a new book to read!"

"Told ya, keeping it hostage. Don't even try it."

"Mean."

'Yeah, well, you'll forgive me soon enough.' He laughed.

'Oh yeah? Why's that?'

'I could give you five reasons and they'd all make you blush.' His voice lowered, and something in her stomach clenched deliciously.

She didn't say anything for a moment.

'Jess?'

'Uh, yeah?'

' Are you standing outside the hotel?'

He turned around and there she was behind him. The coach had pulled up a few moments before around the back entrance.

'Um, yep. Yeah I am.' He said into the phone, looking like a deer in headlights.

She grinned. He snapped the phone shut. It was the moment of truth, running into his arms, wrapping her legs round his waist whilst he twirled her? A small, slow walk and a brief hug? A sad shake of the head, and a long flight home?

She dropped her bags, walked swiftly ( but walked, all the same) towards him. There were no words. She just reached up her arms around his neck, and he could taste her smile on his lips. It was moments later when he realised he needed to breathe.

'I can't catch my breath!' He smirked.

'You're not supposed to.' She retorted, and started up the steps, dragging him behind her.

She turned around and considered him, head cocked to one side.

'Jess?' She asked.

'Yeah?'

'I'm really glad you're here.'

***


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Hi all, I know it's been a while, but I'm a student and…yeah, whatever. Sorry it's taken so long, but that's the way it is! This is probably the penultimate part, so I hope you enjoy it. Feedback as always is appreciated! I've put in 'then' and 'now' to make the alternating timelines easier to follow._

_And finally, for those who have commented on my lack of updating of my other GG stories, they are standalones. This is the only series one. Thanks for reading!_

_Friday x_

6.

_Then_

Things had been better, for a while at least. She still saw Logan around, and they were polite as possible. She missed out on opportunities, for sure. Logan, she realised, had entered her into a world of contacts, of people in the business world, the newspaper world. She threw herself out there with zeal, writing for online magazines, editing for the paper, getting everything she could out of Yale. She was ready to leave soon enough. It had been more lonely than expected, without Logan's antics, and her grandmother kept trying to push them together; parties, dinners, anywhere she could place Logan in Rory's way, she did. He went back to his playboy ways, and Rory was relieved that whatever happened between them wouldn't have worked anyway. He loved that life way too much.

Things were better with Jess too. In a scary, 'are we really friends?' kind of way. She would wait for his emails in anticipation. She managed to gradually infer over a few months of emails that she and Logan were history. He implied that he was very happy about it. All very subtle. They were writers of course.

And then, months and months later, just before Rory's graduation, Jess decided it was time to phone.

'Have you seen this thing?' he asked as she answered.

' Well hello to you to. How are you, what's the weather like?' She mocked.

'Small talk is for people who aren't holding an invitation with daisies on.' Jess drawled.

'And what is wrong with daisies?'

'They're smiling and wearing sunglasses? What's with the personification of flora in the card industry? Can't we just leave it as a cute picture of a useless object and be done with it?'

'Grouch.'

'Slave to quirkiness. This was Lorelai's doing, right?' he said as he studied the invitation further. 'There's a baseball hat on it! Is this for real?'

'The baseball hat or the engagement, because either way, it's real.' Rory smiled, looking at the file on her laptop named 'Wedding Stuff'.

'They're finally doing it?'

'They're finally doing it.' She confirmed. 'So, you think you'll make it down for the engagement party? It's nothing big, just a shindig at the Crap Shack but…'

'Well Luke's asked me to be his best man so…'

'Aw, that's really nice.'

'Not really. It was me or TJ, and you know he would have given a speech about the aerodynamic advantages of tights or something.' Jess smirked.

'I did hear about that. So, you'll be there then?' She pried, and surprised herself with how much she cared.

'Yeah, I was just sorting of phoning to check if it was…okay, with you, I guess, if I was, there.' He paused, realising he was starting to sound stupid, ' I mean, things have been, between us, kind of…So I'll see you there, then?'

'Be great to see you Jess, really.' She smiled, relieved.

'Okay, so I'll see you in a couple of weeks. Bye.' He signed off, shaking his head at what an idiot he was. Talking on and on, getting confused, letting everyone see how you felt? That was her, not him.

He looked down at the smiling daisies. 'You can stop smiling too. This is going to be hell.'

For him, Stars Hollow always was.

_Now_

They'd got a good rhythm going, her on the campaign, him writing, editing and arguing about his poets' pretensions. She stopped in to Philly when she got leave, he flew out to places sometimes, secretly pleased to be able to. He part-owned a business. He had money to fly places to see his girlfriend. He was still flying coach, but hey, so what. Mostly, they went back to communicating by email, by phone.

He could never get over that feeling of missing someone, and knowing they were missing you back.

Sometimes, but not often, he even worked up the courage to meet her in the Hollow. And it was almost worth it to see how happy she was. She'd get in, sleep, hang out with her Mom. They'd go for dinner, or lunch, or a movie, then he'd leave her with Lorelai again. Strangely, Jess realised, he actually _liked_ hanging out with Luke. They even went camping, or fishing once. They were a few steps away from holding hands and skipping afterwards, but he didn't really mind.

It was the first time he'd been back to the town without her though. She was his buffer, his barrier. Without Rory, he had to avoid Babbette and Miss Patty whilst remaining polite, deal with Taylor's insinuations that he _still_ owed him for that head of lettuce, and listen to TJ. Listen to TJ talk about construction. A lot.

Still, even that was fairly relaxed. TJ was an idiot, but he actually loved Liz, and that made a big difference from the other idiots she'd married and dated.

'Jess! You're here! My baby boy- I'm so proud of you!' Liz hugged him, and he had to admit, she meant it. Was really time to let the past go. She was being a good mom to Doula. His sister came toddling out, so much fairer than he was, light brown hair and dark eyes. She was cute.

'Well, I was in the neighbourhood…how's it going Lizzie?' He asked with as much affection as he could muster. Doula lifted her arms out to indicate she wanted to be carried. Liz nodded at him. He picked her up very gently and she giggled.

'Well, aren't you demanding.' He muttered. 'Where's TJ?'

'Out, he's…oh god, the convention, I was meant to be there half an hour ago! The renaissance fair's going through Hartford and I was going to sell on some of my jewellery…Jess, do you think you could-'

'I can't take care of a baby, okay? Even if she's my sister, I'll screw her up or something.' Jess tried to hand her back to Liz, but Doula clung to him like a limpet.

'Jess, sweetie, you just have to take this bag, and take her over to Luke's, okay? Him and Lorelai will look after her, I'm sure it'll be fine.' Liz argued, putting the bag over his shoulder.

Quietly grumbling about his mother's never changing attitude of 'dump things I can't handle on Luke, including both my kids.' He left the house and wandered across to the diner. He noticed Doula's jeans and kids converse, and resolved to find a baby Metallica T-shirt online. That would freak Liz out brilliantly.

'So what do I call you, huh Sis? 'Cause I'm not calling you Doula. Not until you did I realise how lucky I was I wasn't named Rainbow or Starstream…you have no idea what I'm saying do you?' Jess tried to modulate his voice, but couldn't bring himself to the baby talk.

Luckily, Lorelai Gilmore didn't have that problem.

'Hello baby Doula-Woula, are you coming to see Uncle Lukey? Oh you are! You are!' She laughed and looked up, 'Hi Jess. So unusual to see you here without coersion.'

'I was bored.' He shrugged, and pushed through the door to Luke's. 'Liz sent me over to dump Doula on you guys.'

'Coffee! Toot suite!' Lorelai called over to Luke, 'I'd love to, as I always love to, but heading out the Inn, have no time! You could bring her round later though, Sukie will make her something yummy to eat- yes she will!' She started the baby talk again.

Jess could feel his blood pressure rising. What if it got to the point where he needed to change diapers? He was not the diaper changing kind of guy. He wasn't even sure he was the 'being nice to kids' kind of guy. 'Luke! Take your niece!'

'Jess, what the hell are you doing here?' Luke answered, surprised, not even noticing Doula.

'He was bored!' Lorelai shouted back as she ran out of the diner, late for work.

Luke shook his head, 'What is with my sister? She can't hire a baby sitter? She can't even give me any notice? Hi Doula.' He said as an afterthought, handing her a small piece of doughnut. She grinned and waved it around before eating it.

Jess looked at his sister in surprise. 'Is it just me, or is she ridiculously quiet for a kid?'

'She's always been like that. Look, I can take her in about an hour, but I'm swamped right now. Go take her to the park, walk her around the gazebo, show her ducks or something. Come back, and I'll feed her and everything.' Jess nodded and shrugged, heading outside, Doula still attached to his hip.

'So, where shall we go, little Sis? I've gotta tell you, as soon as you get older, you've got to get out of this town. There is a big big world out there, and you know what it's called? New York. Yes, it's called New York. And they have really big hotdogs and really good music, and no crazy people called Taylor trying to control the universe. Yeah. I know.' Doula looked at him in surprise, almost as if she knew what he was saying.

'Taylor?' She asked.

'Great. You can probably only say three words, and one of thems Taylor.'

'Taylor?' She said again, clapping her hands in excitement.

'Yeah yeah.' Jess rolled his eyes.

He walked them down to the bridge, and Doula seemed pretty content to just sit next to him and watch the swans. Jess glared at them, but said nothing.

'You know, you're really nice for a kid.' He told the girl. Doula smiled, oblivious. He got out a book and started reading, and his sister came over, and put her small hand on his arm, trying to get a better look at what he was looking at. He eventually let her sit in his lap whilst he read aloud. Hemmingway wasn't the most appropriate story for a kid, but he figured she couldn't understand it anyway. She fell asleep pretty quickly, and he decided his sister was alright.

'Well well, aren't we cute?' Rory laughed from behind him.

'What are you doing here?' Jess tried to move, but couldn't dislodge his sister, so Rory sat down next to him.

'I was bored.' She shrugged, pecking him on the lips.

'There's a lot of that going around.' He replied.

_Then_

The engagement party had been easier than expected, and the wedding was a long way off. People had drunk, and laughed and made speeches about how happy they were. Rory had said she would save her truly stunning speech for the wedding, but simply said 'I am so happy for these two, it was always meant to be.' Jess stood up next to her, waited a moment so the tension built (oh what would the town hooligan say?) and then simply added 'I concur. Hear Hear!' and sat down.

Luke raised an eyebrow.

'I'll do better at the wedding! I just can't follow Miss Public Speaker here!' Jess laughed.

The night had wound down, and eventually Luke and Lorelai were saying goodbye to the final stragglers, waking Miss Patty, who was dozing in the armchair, and throwing away the leftover punch before Paul Anka decided to join in the festivities.

Rory and Jess sat on the couch, her legs stretched out over his lap. It was a strangely comfortable position, and a strangely comfortable evening in each other's company. They'd almost fooled themselves into believing they were good friends. But she couldn't ignore the weird drop in her stomach when his fingers traced circles around her knee. And every time she laughed he smiled, and then looked a little sad for a moment. Lorelai walked over, hand in hand with Luke.

'Mommy and Luke are going up to bed now.' She raised an eyebrow at Rory, 'Might want to put some background music on.' Lorelai winked and Luke turned bright red.

Rory looked at Jess and laughed.

'We're not- I mean, but-' Luke gave up. 'Night.'

'Night' Rory and Jess chorused.

'Jess,' Lorelai started in a warning tone, and then smiled. 'I'm really glad you're here.'

'Thanks.' The smile he gave her was genuine.

The two soon-to-be newly weds went upstairs, and Rory went to move, but Jess clamped down on her legs. 'Where you going?'

'To turn music on. Even if she was joking, I'll start thinking I'm hearing things, and I love Luke, I don't want to imagine stuff…' She was still scrabbling away, and he was still holding tight. 'Jess!'

'Rory!' he mimicked. He let her go, and she put on some music. She was going to worry about what he'd like to hear, and what would block out upstairs, and whether she actually wanted to hear The Clash at two in the morning, when she gave up. PJ Harvey, and if he didn't like it, well fine. She did.

'Cool.' He commented as she returned to the couch, to the same position as before. He leant across and topped up her champagne glass. 'You know, I went to see her in concert in New York when I was sixteen. Brilliant show.'

'You went to see PJ Harvey?' She asked in disbelief.

'Yeah, why, is it girl music?' Jess downed the last of his beer.

'I was at that concert. It _was_ brilliant.' She still seemed shellshocked.

'What's wrong, you look freaked.' Jess sat up straighter and patted her leg. 'Rory?'

She turned to face him, a strange sort of confused affection on her face, and said exactly the thing she knew she shouldn't. 'Do you ever just think we're meant to be?'

Jess stared for a moment, and then began to smile.


End file.
